CT-4242 "Borsk"
"Nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes. It's a part of life." ''-''Borsk Astrocruiser Training on Kamino- After 27 times we couldn't get it. 27 hard times until the 28th... "Ice, let's move!" Astro shouted. The members of the squad included Ice, Atton, Astro, and Nabrun. "On it, Astro. Atton, use your grenades and show 'em who's boss!" Ice said. Atton replied, "Got them ready." "On my mark," Astro said, "Three, two, one.. GO!" We all shot at the droids at they fired back. Nabrun yelled, "Astro, destoyers!" "So it seems," Astro said. "There's too many of them!!" Atton screamed. "Keep firing! No giving in, men!" Ice said. "Ice, blow them up," Astro then announced. Nabrun ran up to them and he started shooting. "Take that ya' lousy clanker!" he shouted. Atton warned, "Nabrun! B2's! Get outta' there." Nabrun was pushed to the ground and shot and was knocked out. "NO!" Astro yelled. Astro ran over picked him up, and whispered, "It's ok, man. You'll be ok." As Astro and the others were running towrds the end, they heard a BOOM! Droids poured out the a wall and didn't seem to ever stop coming. "Go! I'll get Nabrun there! Just go." Astro promised. "Alright, you can be sure asheck we'll shoot on our way up," Ice stated. "Alright. Now, move men!" Astro replied. He still had one hand free so he pulled out a pistol and fired at the droids. The next thing he knew was: he and Nabrun were surrounded by droids and outnumbered. Out of no where, they saw Atton and Ice jump in the circle with them. Atton laughed, "Hehe, never leave a man behind. Right guys?" "Yeah, thanks!" Astro answered. They fought their way out droid by droid. "Go for it!" Ice yelled. They made their way to the top, and then finished. "Woo hoo!" Atton shouted with cheer. "Nice job, men." Ice and Astro said. Nabrun woke up after the action was done. "Wha-- What happened?" he questioned. They all laughed after they had told him, and still do. The first Battle of Geonosis- As the Clone Wars began, Wave Squadron was sent to Geonosis with the rest of the clones. This was odd because Astro, and the others had just finished training. Astro and one of his friends, Stinger, worked together even though they had to go other places during the war. Order 66- "Victory? Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begun the Clone Wars has." -Yoda. *Coruscant, 17 BBY* Astro was on Coruscant during Order 66 making sure all Jedi on the planet were no more. Astro did follow the order, but he stopped after he realized what he was doing. In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, a small squadron of clones was making sure the Temple was empty. After Astro stepped out of the Temple, he saw something going on in the Chancellor's office. All he heard was a NOOOO! from Jedi Master Mace Windu. He knew he had to act fast. "I've got to get up there..." he said. "What?" said another clone. "You heard me. Didn't you? I need to help him," Astro stated. "Fine.. but don't say I didn't warned you," the trooper said. Astro then noticed Windu was being electricuted by force lighting. He then saw a body fly across the road and something fall from it. His saber. Astro ran to it and said, "Oh scrap... He- He's gone..." "Hey, you!" the commanding officer said. "Come on. We have to go get that platform." Astro replied, "Fine." When he and the rest got to the platform, he whispered to himself, "Bail Organa?" Bail then said, "What are you doing?!" The commander said, "Get back in the transport. Before anyone gets hurt." Astro then saw a young Jedi come out of the door, and he pulled out his saber. The boy attacked three or four of them, and then Astro and the rest killed him. Astro took the boy's saber, and then he went throughout the Temple making sure again. Many Jedi died during Order 66, but no clone knows why that was an order. Astro is sure many more clones, other than him, are very sad about the Jedi. Armour and Gear- Astro changes his gear quite often. He usually wears his Phase 2 Clone Trooper gear; he sometimes wears different colour helmets with custom armour, he also wears different gloves and boots depending on which squad he is helping.. As for his weapons in this class, he most commonly uses his DC-15A blaster rifle. When in the some of the worst situations, he uses his Z-6 Rotary Blaster cannon or his Republic Rocket Launcher. If he is facing a Sith or a Rogue Jedi, he will use a Lightsaber of a Jedi he killed in Order 66. Sometimes, he will bring out his DC-17 hand blasters, which he uses a good bit. When he became a Mandalorian, he started with a black helm, red armour, boots and gloves. He uses his long rifle if he has a bounty job, and his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols. Meeting the Mandalorians- "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." -- Jango Fett *Tatooine, 77 BBY* After battling a few Mandalorian troopers on the sandy planet of Tatooine, Astro took a knife to the face, and was knocked out. He found himself in a Mandalorian camp, with a soldier looking over him. "Where am I?! Who are you?!" he screamed startlingly. He then noticed who they were, and reached for his blaster. "Looking for this, clone?" a voice came out of no where. Jateyyn Kabur stood in the doorway, and looked as stern as ever. "Haha, release him, boys," he said. He put his feet on the floor and took a while to steady his body. He felt a little queasy, and sat back down. Jateyyn tossed him a helmet and told him to put it on. When he looked down, he noticed that he was wearing Mandalorian armor, gloves and boots. He was still puzzled at the fact he had killed Death Watch, and he was now an ally with them. (An ally with Mandalorians, not Death Watch) "Here. You'll need to study this. It's called the Resol'nare," a trooper nodded. "Okay," he said doubtfully. "Come on, we have a score to settle," Jateyyn added. A Bounty Job- "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken." --Darth Bane (Path of Destruction) Astro and was 26 when he left to try and find out more of the galaxy. "You must be the new Bounty. Welcome to the Guild," Dengar said. Astro replied, "What's it to you?" He saw someone standing near a computer screen, which looked like another Mandalorian. He walked up to him and said, "Hey, I'm Astro. Who are you?" The Mandalorian turned around and acknowledged, "Boba Fett. Nice to meet ya, I guess." Astro knew Cradossk (Bossk's father) was the founder and leader of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. He decided it didn't matter, and went on with his first job: confronting Jedi Ahsoka Tano. (She did not survive the Great Jedi Purge, but neither clones nor Sith killed her) So Astro, Boba, and the rest of the Guild set out for Coruscant. Astro and Boba used their jetpacks to get up on a roof and saw many different looking people, but didn't see Ahsoka. "I'm gonna go go down there. I need you to cover me." said Astro. Boba replied, "Got it, I'll stay up on the rooftops, and comm you if I see anything. Understood?" "Alright," Astro answered. After 3 hours of waiting, Boba saw someone and he commed Astro. "Astro, found our Credits," he said. He then saw Ahsoka standing beside the door to a local Cantina, and he went up to her. "Afternoon," he started with. "Who are you?" she asked startlingly. "Astro. Been told you were a former Jedi." He said. "Yeah, why do you care?" she asked. "It's my job," he said. "What do you mean?" she queried. He then pulled out one of his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and pointed it at her. Ahsoka then pulled out her saber and taunted at Astro. "Back off before this gets ugly," she demanded. Astro then tapped his comm link twice which meant he needed back up. So Boba loaded his rifle and took aim. ''BOOM! ''She was shot right in the stomach. Astro then took her sabers and put them on his waist. "Boba, nice shot." he said. "We need to get back to base and tell them the deed is done," Boba added. Astro and Boba then went back to the base, and what they didn't know was Ahsoka was not dead, she was just knocked out. Droid Siege on Ryloth- Astro and Stinger's orders were simple. To recapture the planet of Ryloth. The droid General Grievous launched an all out assault above the ship, and his most trusted Captain, Catan was leading the ground attack. Astro and Stinger are sent to investigate, and sure enough, they find what they are looking for.